Glee Club's new member
by AgainstTheFear
Summary: A boy named Warren joins the Glee Club with Unique and the others. One thing he didn't think would happen is when he falls in love with the one and only Marley but will a certain someone get in the way of their relationship.
1. New School

**I own nothing of Glee and it's characters involved.**

As I arrive to McKinley High School, I hold a tight grip on my backpack. Where is my next class even? _Sigh_ I hope this school is worth the move. I walk around for a while trying to get a feel of the school and trying to get used to it. I looked up to see what was in front of me as I was tying my shoes. There was this odd figure in front of me; it seems like a girl who was dark skin. I was a bit taller than her, but anyways she just stares at me oddly for a while. She starts touching my brown short hair and I started to get scared so I back away. She tells me, "What is your name? My name is Unique and since we're new can we be friends?" I'm shocked at how she's not so shy about all of this and seemed very outgoing and didn't care what anyone would say about her. "I mean sure why not? Nice to meet you Unique, my name is Warren." I say, and she put her arm around me and walks with me to my class. "Look since we're friends why don't you sit with me during lunch so you and I won't be alone?" I said "Okay, I don't see what's wrong with that." And after that I went into class and sat down the closest desk I saw first. After a little while after awkwardly sitting all by myself at my desk in class the bell rang and class began. "Good morning class, today we will be learning about…" I stopped listening for a while and looked around the classroom. Why is this classroom so dusty, it looks like it was never cleaned in years? I'm starting to wonder if my desk is with webs, _ugh_ I hate that feeling with goose bumps. Something catches my attention after that though, I saw this beautiful girl just sitting in front of me when she turns around and hands me a piece of paper. I was a distracted by her for a minute but when I zoned back into real life, I looked at the paper that reads _quiz. _I start to panic a bit and freak out; I wasn't even paying attention to the lesson and who gives out quizzes on the first day of school?! Apparently my teacher that I don't even know the name of, I'm so screwed. It doesn't even matter right though? I'll try my best anyways, what a way to start school with, _ugh._


	2. Dodgeball Time!

**I own nothing of Glee or its characters involved**

**Author Stuff: My computer was infected with a virus but I got it fixed. YAY! Lol, anyways, enjoy.**

After that quiz I think I need to puke I know I'm gonna fail that quiz and already I failed my first quiz here. Great job Warren, great job! As I walk to my next class which is gym, I run into someone that looked like she was in a hurry. There's one thing familiar about her though, and that's the same blue eyes I saw before in my last class. She gets back up though and runs off before I could apologize to her and ask her for her name. I might see her later anyways I mean she's in a class with me right? As I walk to gym a grumpy looking teacher gave me this look of _death_. I swear I could run off and puke again in the bathroom just by that look. "Hey you! What's your name kid?" "First I'm not a kid, second it's Warren." "Ah, so you're the new kid, well welcome sorry for the way I acted." "Nah, it's fine so uh can I get going now I mean there is a time limit right? You know to go get changed?" "Oh yeah, sorry yeah go ahead, don't let me get in the way." I make my way to the boys locker room, and let me tell you it is huge. Probably bigger then the girls locker room, just saying, it's not like I _actually _went in there."Alright boys get ready to get hit in the face with some balls! Cause we're playing dodgeball! Skins vs the weak ones!" I was actually shocked by the team names, I mean that's like bullying. Unfortunately I was put to the skins team because apparently the coach thinks I'm well built. Working out relieves my stress I've been holding in and I just like to stay healthy because there's a lot of things you can't do when you're not healthy. My ear hurts after the coach literally blew the whistle in my ear, does that coach ever give up on picking on people? Anyways as the game starts I stay in the back while the rest of them pick up the balls from the line and dominated the other team, within minutes the game was over. The game restarts over and over until class ends. Until then I just hang back here but all of a sudden the coach walks in the middle of the game and comes straight to me. "Excuse me Warren but are you going to throw a ball or dodge or do something or just hang back over here. You do know participation is a part of your grade." "Sir, I do know but I don't know what's the point in participating if the other team keeps losing." "You know what Warren you're right, you go over to the other team, and I'll tell you what if you win this round I won't make you run laps the entire year." "Oh you're on coach, watch my team beat you!" "We'll see Warren, we'll see." I walk over to the other sides and I could hear some pretty nice compliments from the other team, yup. Very positive ones, in fact I think it helped boost my confidence in this team that we could beat those guys. As I hear the whistle I run the fastest I've ever ran and picked up the balls. I throw one at a guy and down he goes. What I did notice was that I was the only one up front and the rest hid behind something that's not even on the court. Well, this is going to be a interesting game of dodgeball. What did boost my confidence up even more was when I saw that same girl in class with blue eyes staring at me. When she did notice we were making eye contact she ran off as usual just like that time in the hallways. It's just so weird I feel like this is a movie or something cliche. Seriously, when I do get back in the game I see a ball be thrown at my head and I dodge it like a matrix. That was so weird for me, well it's time to get every single of them out. I wait out for them to throw balls at me and when I do collect all of it, they stand there waiting for me to throw and for them to catch. Little did they know I had a brilliant plan to get them out. I was still shirtless so I could confuse them and pretend like I was on their team while the others hid. I could bring a ball with me and take out all of them one by one or I could just pick up all the balls I could hold and throw it at the same time. Plan B it's time to throw at the same time. As I threw all of them at the same time no one had caught one and half of the team was gone. Plan A time, as planned out I was successful and got everyone out. I no longer had to run laps anymore, yes!

**Sorry for the long chapter, I think I got a little to into it. Until then, see you next chapter!**


	3. Update

**Update: I have the summer free and I think i can upload more chapters, I really hope I can finish this story because I feel that if I don't I'll regret not finishing it. Also last chapter was more about my character than his relationship with Marley. I wanted everyone to get to know Warren better and I didn't intend to have him take out everyone in the last chapter and win dodgeball because I thought it was cliche but I wanted a better ending to a chapter so this is a long update, I wanted my character to also be a good looking guy. I'm not shallow but I'd like to someday make a story about a person who struggles with people who bully her. So thanks for viewing.**


	4. Getting To Know Her

**I own nothing of Glee or its characters involved**

After the dodgeball game, the people on the skins team scared the life out of me. They got angry at me because I beat the whole team so they started to push me around but its not like the first time they push anyone around. I ignore it anyways, so I make my way to class, I'm the only one in the classroom right now. The teacher I don't even know the name of comes up to me. He tells me I failed the quiz but I didn't care because I already knew I did. I'm not the brightest light bulb but I do well in school. I sit in my desk for a while until the bell rings, I was pretty much surprised that the only time people come in here is when they need to talk to the teacher about something or they just hang with their friends until it's time to go to class. During the time I waited though I spaced out thinking about that girl, every time she's in my thoughts. Something about that girl just stands out I don't know why though. I'm out of my thought as the bell rang before. The same girl sits in front of me but I swear I'm not a creeper or a weird person but I just want to know her name as to what I can reference her to because I'm not just call her a girl. I try to tap on her shoulder but she moves the other way before I can, this has never been this hard for me to just find out someones name. My teacher tells the class that there's a upcoming project that needs 2 people which mean I can partner with her unless she has a partner in mind already this is such a cliche moment because right when I needed a way to get to know her better and get to know her name my teacher comes up with a project for us at the right time. When he tells us to partner up I come up to her right away and I asked her If I could be her partner, "Hey, um I'm wondering if you could partner with me? I mean I know you don't know me but we've seen each other before, wouldn't hurt to partner up right?" Man I thought I couldn't be weirder, approaching a girl that I have a crush on and I don't even know her, I BARELY know her name. "I think it's very brave of you to ask me even though we both don't know each other but I'm willing to partner up with you but I want to let you know that I'm very serious about projects." So she's the serious type huh? "Yeah okay I'm also willing to work with a serious person." Yes! I'm working with a girl I like and I get to know her, this stuff doesn't happen in real life that often. I have a feeling this project is going to be interesting.


	5. Meeting Jake

**I own nothing of Glee or it's characters involved**

As I walk down the hallway the next day this guy also walking down the hall looks to be walking towards me. I stop to see what he wants. "Hey Warren, do you remember me? Remember back in preschool we were best friends?" Wait what? I'm probably the most confused person in this right now. "Sorry I don't remember you." Man this guy is totally weird. "That's alright it was way back then. Anyways my name is Jake you'll probably remember me now that you know my name." That's right now I remember him, he was a asshole back then in preschool. He would bully every girl in class and call them fat or ugly. He also knew all the swear words back then too. "Yeah, I remember you. Are you still a asshole? By that I mean bullying girls." "Yeah that's why I said best friends." Look at him laugh at his own joke. "No man, I've changed, I'm only a player now." "Wait, what the hell does player mean?" I know what it means but I want to see how Jake explains it. "When a guy dates multiple girls and has cash, lots of cash." Right yeah a player okay. "Jake you're not a good person, that's why no one wanted to be friends with you back then even the guys didn't want to be friends with you. Jake we went to a school that only focused on education and manners. So how did you turn up to be the person you are?" Jake's not a bright guy, he only cares about girls and not his education. He likes to break them down into pieces because it makes him feel superior. So why is Jake even at this school? "I am the way I am because of girls like the one you like. That's right I've been at this school for awhile and I know you're in love with that girl named Marley, but don't worry I won't steal her away from you." Look at Jake talking about girls like their properties. I can already tell Jake is the bad person to this story like a villain. "Jake I have to get to my class we've been talking long enough already." As I walk past him he gives me a glare but I don't care.

**So Jake's the villain obviously, but how does he get in the way of Warren and Marley's relationship. I'll leave that to your imagination. Until next chapter, goodbye.**


End file.
